centurionconatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthias Krazny
"GRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" - Matthias Krazny Matthias "Mat/Matt" Krazny is a character in the Centurion series. He is a Blade-Type Conatus user. His weapons are the Blades of Set. Appearance Krazny is tall, muscular, and in good physical condition. The sides of his head are shaved down, only leaving the hair ontop of his head. He has his name, "Mat", shaved onto the left side of his head. He wears a rough white shirt underneath a black vest and has white bandages wrapped around his fists. Over the bandages he has fingerless gloves, with "FUCK-YOU!" humorously written with each letter on a knuckle. He dons a pair of black pants with combat knee pads on each knee. He has a red belt with a chain hanging off of it. He has red and black steel toe boots Personality Krazny, while made to seem like a violent and unthinking brute, can switch quickly to a calm and collected mental state. This has led to many branding him as bi-polar and unstable. Regardless, he is generally determined to complete any task that is given to him. In a similar manner to Lumen Caestu, he has been known to snap and lose his temper at times and has reportedly gotten violent over insults being thrown his way. He is a trickster at heart and is known to play mind games with his enemies -- a tactic frowned upon by his superiors for the cruelty or silliness found in it. His brash and violent facade has made many enemy soldiers fall prey to his antics and realize that he is not that mindless beast they thought him out to be. Past and Upbringing Equipment Arma and Abilities Krazny's Arma comes in the form of two long sickle swords with ancient letterings engraved on them. The hilts have two red gems engraved on the sides of each one. Krazny has the option of forming his Arma with the two blades attached by a chain/wire to form a nunchuk-like weapon or simply have the hilts of the two weapons to combine to form one staff with two sickle blades on each side. Tricksters Gambit '- When his Arma is activated, the Trickster Gambit effects kick in. This causes Krazny's mental focus to increase and his overall mental ability to rise, leading to more quickly developed plans and reactions. '''Form Switch '- Allows him to switch between Nunchaku mode, Staff mode, and Dual mode. '''Eerie Look - Activated on demand, this allows for Krazny to disorient or intimidate any targeted opponent. Pulling Eerie Look disables Tricksters Gambit until he uses up all of his Eerie Looks. Eerie Look can only be used three times with each Arma activation. Trivia * Set is the Egyptian god of disorder, violence and chaos and has also been referred to as a trickster. * Matthias can sometimes predict someones next sentence with 80% accuracy. * Matthias hates horror movies because he gets scared rather easily. * Matthias supposedly has a bad gambling problem. * Matthias does not like anybody that thinks they are smarter than him, since he has a fear of being outsmarted.